1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making an illustrated card, and more particularly to a method for making an illustrated card, which trains children to arrange ornamentation on the illustrated card to improve chromatology and fine motor skills.
2. Description of the Related Art
An illustrated card can be used as a greeting card or a decoration on a wall. A conventional illustrated card has two surfaces. However, at least one surface has words or patterns, so users cannot make and arrange the pattern or color on the surface by themselves. Thus, the conventional illustrated card inaccessible to users.
Additionally, children usually use color pens, paints, crayons or the like for coloring. They usually fill colors on a coloring book that has a pattern contour on each page so that they can recognize and distinguish various colors and apply corresponding tones. However, the coloring book cannot be made to have a three-dimensional structure, so the coloring book does not hold children's attention for a long time. Furthermore, children using color pens, paints, crayons or the like may dirty their hands and clothes and annoy their parents.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method for making an illustrated card to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.